La Teoria de SuperMario
by BazingaGirl
Summary: La hermana de Leonard llego hace unos dias a Pasadena, se enamoro de Sheldon pero las circunstancias han echo que todo cambie demasiado
1. Chapter 1 Indian Whisky

Penny abrió la puerta en una exhalación y cruzo la entrada hasta encontrarse frente a frente con la que había sido compañera de fatigas tiempos atrás. No podía considerarla una amiga intima ya que siempre que acababan conversando no entendía la mitad de lo que la muchacha pretendía explicarle... Pero igualmente le tenia un cariño especial y sabia bastantes cosas de ella para poder comprender que la información que la rubia guardaba con celosía era de gran interés para ella.  
Andy (Ese era el nombre de la muchacha) Había llegado hacia ya casi tres meses a la ciudad que era Pasadena. La hermana pequeña de Leonard, quien iba a decirlo. Era tan sumamente nerd como su hermano, y no le había costado nada el encajar en aquel grupo tan pintoresco... La verdad es que no tenia mucho en común con Penny... Pero su vestuario había mejorado bastante desde que la había conocido! No era muy alta (emulando a su hermano), ojos verdes, pelo castaño corto y aunque su cuerpo no era comparable al de Penny seguía haciendo las delicias de su ''amigo'' Howard (Todos conocemos a Howard, un escote y una falda hacen mucho). Su madre la había enviado con su hermano ha pasar unas semanas de vacaciones y había decidido quedarse en aquel maravilloso lugar todo el tiempo que le fuera posible. ¿La causa de aquello? Sheldon. Era tan sumamente maravilloso, quizás era raro... ¿Pero quien no lo era en ese grupo?... Sabia que el pasaba completamente de ella, que no le gustaba nada que no fuera la ciencia, los cómics y Spock... Pero la esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde o eso dicen... Las dos entraron en la pequeña casa de la rubia y tras pedirle que se sentara en el sofá empezó a hacer café e incluso saco pastas, algo que hizo que Andy pensara mal sobre aquella situación:

- ¿Que quieres pedirme Penny? Si es dinero ya te preste la semana pasada...  
- No! Quería hablar contigo sobre lo que paso anoche... Me quede preocupada...  
- ¿Preocupada? -Dijo sorprendida mientras golpeteaba sus rodillas con los dedos-.  
- Claro! Cuando viste a tu madre besando a Sheldon... -Andy recordaba aquello con especial amargura-.  
- Oh eso... -Tomo aire- Bueno... -Pensó unos segundos una escusa- Tras aquello... Me fui a tomar el aire!  
- Penny miro con mala cara a Andy, la segunda empezó a ponerse nerviosa-.  
- Vale! -Admitió- Estaba furiosa con mi madre, con Sheldon... & pensé que bebiendo toda la noche se me olvidaría lo que paso...  
- Vamos que te emborrachaste... Nunca pensé que oiría eso saliendo de la boca de la hermana de Leonard...  
- Somos normales ¿Sabes?... -Matizo aquello- Bueno algunas veces lo somos...  
- Bueno! Ese no es el caso... -Penny le sirvió el café a su acompañante- ¿Sabes que tendrías que haber echo?  
- Iluminame... - Dijo en tono sarcástico -.  
- Tendrías que haber ido y haberte besado con el primer tío bueno que encontraras! -Exclamo- Pasar una noche loca y a la mañana siguiente vuelves tan normal... Y con Sheldon completamente olvidado...  
- Como se nota que lo has echo varias veces...  
- Ahora no estamos hablando de mi! ¿Cierto?  
- El caso es que hice lo que tu has dicho... -Penny abrió los ojos- Bueno... Casi igual a lo que tu has dicho...  
- ¿De verdad? ¿Y a que esperas para contármelo!? -Exclamo ilusionada-.  
- El caso es que no pase una noche loca... Solo fue un beso... &... Que no era un desconocido...  
- Alto! ¿Que!? Cuéntalo desde el principio y poco a poco que lo entienda...  
- Vale... Pero no puedes contárselo a nadie... ¿Entendido? Anoche...

… _Estaba enfadada echa una furia, nunca había bebido tanto como anoche, ya sabes lo mio son los cómics, las películas... No salir de fiesta. Pero después de varias copas no conseguía olvidarme de lo que había visto y me puse triste muy triste... No paraba de beber hasta que alguien se sentó a mi lado, quizas no era la persona que esperaba que apareciera en aquel momento... Pero fue agradable el encontrarlo allí. Me miro con dulzura, con una sonrisa dibujada intentando animarme y después de beberse un whisky bien cargado... Empezó a hablar conmigo:_

- Alto! -Penny se llevo las manos a la boca sorprendida- Dime que no es quien pienso...  
- Andy asintió con la cabeza- La otra opción era Howard así que lo prefiero...  
- Entonces -Penny respiro hondo- ¿Raj entro al bar?  
- Así, es...

… _Empezó a hablar conmigo:_

__

- ¿Como estas? -Dijo tras deslizar su mano por mi espalda intentando consolarme-.  
- Bueno... Tirando... ¿Te has enterado ya?  
- ¿De lo del beso de Sheldon?... Si Leonard me lo contó... Esta muy preocupado por ti ¿Sabes?  
- Pero no me apetece volver allí... Cada vez que vea a Sheldon pensare en mi madre besandole...  
- Dio otro trago a su Whisky-.  
- ¿Sabes? -Fije mi pupila en su dulce rostro- Me siento como Mario, hago todo por Peach incluso arriesgo mi vida contra plantas carnívoras, tortugas que lanzan fuego... Y la estúpida no me lo agradece y ademas se marcha con Bowser! ¿Que hago Raj? - Después de esto le abrace -.  
- Bueno... -Raj pensó un poco- A Mario siempre le quedara Luigi -Levante la mirada- ... Un amigo... Un compañero...  
- ¿Quieres ser mi Luigi Raj?... Entonces... ¿Vas a ayudarme con Peach?  
- O te puedes liar con Luigi y olvidarte de Peach -Soltó una leve risotada-.

_Se que lo dijo en plan broma, Raj no es Howard pero no se por que lo hice, deje de abrazarle para poder por fin besarle. Después de eso continuamos bebiendo y de bromas acabe la noche durmiendo en el sofá de casa, con ganas de potar y sabiendo que tengo que aclarar las cosas con Raj_


	2. Chapter 2 Hablando de sexo con mama

Andy abandono el piso de Penny tras una larga y tortuosa rueda de prensa. Le pregunto tantas cosas que sentía que su cabeza iba a estallar (como pasaba cuando veía muchas horas seguidas doctor Who) en cualquier momento, aunque quizás hubiera preferido el quedarse allí. Nada mas abandonar el piso se encontró con quien menos deseaba ver en aquellos momentos. En frente suyo, con las maletas en la mano se dibujaba la figura fría y erguida de Beverly Hofstader (Su madre) quien hizo un simple ademán con la mano para que la muchacha le ayudara con las maletas. Guardo silencio unos segundos pero acabo accediendo, al que suponía, era su cometido en aquel momento. Levanto la maleta y empezó a descender las escaleras acompañada de la fría presencia de aquella quien la noche anterior había besado los labios de su enamorado.

- ¿No podía ayudarte con esto Leonard madre? -Pronuncio intentando buscar conversación-.  
- Leonard fue a por el coche... -Respondió sin perder su compostura habitual-.  
- ¿Te marchas ya? -En el fondo sintió una sensación de felicidad extraña-.  
- No te culpo de que no lo supieras, desde que vives con tu hermano has perdido cualquier ápice de inteligencia que se dibujara en tu subconsciente -Andy lanzo una mirada fulminante a su madre- Estas como en un segundo universo del que espero despiertes, tienes mas talento que tu hermano.  
- Gracias... -Musito levemente- Supongo... Madre, ¿Puedo pedirte algo antes de que te vayas?  
- Mientras no sea ninguna de esas infatigables charlas sobre hombres que me hacías darte cuando eras una adolescente... Adelante soy toda oídos -Respondió taras arreglarse las gafas-.  
- Bien... Seria posible que la próxima vez que beses a uno de mis amigos... ¿Me lo notifiques? Comprende que no fue agradable la... ¿Escena?... -Aclaro la joven-.  
- Beverly esbozo una mueca de disgusto- Te ruego que me disculpes por ese comportamiento tan... -Guardo silencio unos segundos- Tan repulsivo, que tuve la noche anterior el poder del alcohol creo una extraña reacción en mi interior. No volverá a repetirse nunca mas... -Prometió-.  
- No te preocupes por eso madre... -Lo echo esta echo, pensó en sus adentros- Solo... Fue incomodo  
- Comprendo que para un hijo sea extraño ver a su madre en una noche de lujuria y desenfreno, pero comprende que todo ser humano tiene sus necesidades y...  
- Madre! No necesito saber mas sobre tu vida sexual... Ya tuve suficiente con las diapositivas -Solo de recordarlo un arcada recorrió su garganta- Y con el trabajo de las navidades pasadas...  
- Comprendo -Dijo tras poner un pie en el ultimo escalón- Aunque...

Durante unos segundos temió que ahí empezara una charla sobre sexo entre madre e hija, pero algo irrumpió aquella calma cuando la gran puerta que adornaba el vestíbulo, se abrió y por desgracia no se trataba de Leonard. En aquel mismo instante Andy incluso hubiera preferido la aparición de el repulsivo Howard Wolowitz. De aquellos pantalones capaces de dar un ataque de epilepsia, de sus cinturones enormes los cuales cree que le sientan bien y sus comentarios de galán de tres al cuarto (que por supuesto no gustaban a nadie), pero la suerte no es algo en lo que los científicos crean (al igual que la estupidez que es el horóscopo) así que a Andy solo le quedo bajar la mirada hasta al fin perderla en la moqueta de la entrada del bloque, la cual necesitaba ser limpiada con urgencia.  
Raj, a quien aquella mañana Andy encontró mucho mas atractivo que de costumbre, reacciono del mismo modo que la muchacha. Beverly soltó un leve quejido intentando que su hija reaccionara.

- Buenos días... -Musito aun sin levantar la mirada-.  
- Raj levanto la mano a modo de saludo, es lo que tiene que sus acompañantes sean mujeres-.  
- Aunque quizás debería decir medio día... Por que son las doce y... Bueno... Que... -No comprendía por que siempre que se ponía nerviosa hablaba de las horas- ¿Vas a ver a Sheldon? Esta arriba...  
- Raj levanto el hombro izquierdo en un gesto que Andy no logro acabar de comprender-.  
- Voy a acompañar a mi madre al coche... -Musito intentando explicar algo que carecía de interés- Ahora nos vemos... -Y comenzó a andar junto a su madre, no sin antes volver a analizar a Raj-.  
- El hindú levanto la mano a modo de despedida-.

Andy soltó un leve resoplido nada mas vio perderse la figura de Raj por las escaleras. Sabia que no tardaría mucho en tener que enfrentarse a lo sucedido, y aquello la ponía casi tan nerviosa como cuando, en sus tiernos quince años, su madre le prohibió ver "Pesadilla en Elm street" ya que decía que aquel tipo de... Mentiras... Que eran las películas le quitaban tiempo de estudio. El único sonido que se escucho durante un buen rato, fue el repiqueteo de los zapatos de Beverly contra el asfalto quien, ante la sorpresa de la pequeña de sus hijos, quiso entablar conversación sobre lo sucedido.

- Quizás no sea de mi incumbencia, pero pensé que te interesaría saber que el mutismo selectivo tiene cura... Bueno, yo puedo hallarle cura el resto son unos...  
- Incompetentes... Lo se madre -Había escuchado aquella cantinela en millones de ocasiones- Madre intentas preguntarme con tu ofrecimiento... ¿Si tengo algún tipo de relación con Raj?  
- Técnicamente, intento tener una conversación de mujeres... Pero si prefieres un razonamiento simple... Si, puedo aceptar tu deducción como tal -Andy soltó un resoplido- Solo pienso, que una relación con alguien que nunca podrá hablarte... Es cuanto menos estúpido, si me permites el calificativo... -Por fin Beverly observo a su hija- No obstante, si tu relación con el tal Rajesh es meramente reproductiva... Tal y como espero que lo sea...  
- Andy se sonrojo al escuchar aquellas palabras sin saber como escapar de aquello-.  
- Beverly prosiguió- Tengo que decir que es una buena elección y que contaría con mi aprobación...  
- Alto, me estas diciendo... ¿Que Raj es un buen partido para mi?  
- Técnicamente, si claro -Matizo- Pero tampoco es que tengas mucho donde elegir entre tu grupo de amistades querida... Leonard es tu hermano, Wolowitz es... Hija, eres demasiado inteligente como para desperdiciarla con un hombre como el...  
- A Andy le sorprendía que su madre la considerara tan inteligente-.  
- Y el doctor Cooper... El doctor Cooper es un mundo a parte, y ciertos estudios indican que cuando una hija, ve a un hombre besando a su madre... Pierde cualquier interés por besarlo...  
- No hace falta que lo jures madre... Y entonces, ¿Por que Raj es una buena opción? -Aquello si le interesaba-.


	3. Chapter 3 Bolos Wii

- No comprendo tu pregunta... -Musito Beverly-.  
- Andy resoplo- Busco un razonamiento, motivos por los cuales aceptas a Raj como posible pareja...  
- Beverly guardo silencio durante unos segundos- Supongo que fue por la manera en la que te miraba hace unos días, como se ha preocupado por ti las pocas veces que le he visto, o esa conversación que tuvo con Leonard hace unos días cuando me instalaba...  
- Tengo dos preguntas que hacerte madre... Uno ¿Raj hablo sobre mi con Leonard? Y dos... ¿Desde cuando te gusta cotillear conversaciones ajenas?  
- Extrañamente Beverly soltó una leve risotada- Fue un simple accidente, ademas, me incumbía saber lo que piensan de mi hija. Ya puedo decirte que tu amigo el repulsivo como se llamaba...  
- ¿Howard? -Pronuncio mientras arqueaba una ceja, ¿Quien iba a ser si no?-.  
- Ese, solo te ve como algo meramente sexual... Dijo que tenias unas piernas preciosas -Matizo-.  
- Por que no me sorprenderá... -Dijo para si misma- Bueno... ¿Y que oíste?

Andy subió las escaleras con la velocidad que le permitieron sus piernas. Rebusco durante unos segundos las llaves en su bolsillo y entro por la puerta del apartamento con toda la rapidez que pudo. Allí estaba el, en frente suyo y jugando una partida de bolos en la Wii. Andy se acerco poco a poco al hindú y le dedico una de sus mayores sonrisas, después de aquello poso sus manos en las morenas mejillas de su acompañante para acercarle todo lo posible y por fin besarle como tanto había deseado. Terminado aquella especie de ritual, Raj también esbozo una sonrisa de felicidad aun así rebusco algo en el fondo de su bolsillo, un bloc de notas acompañado de un bolígrafo (con un diminuto batman adornando) y empezó a garabatear algo en la primera hoja.

-Levanto el bloc para mostrarlo a la muchacha- "_¿Y esto?_"  
- Quizás me he precipitado un poco... Es solo que... No encontraba las palabras para expresar todo lo que siento... Y eso que se supone que mi coeficiente intelectual es alto...  
-Garabateo algo debajo- "_¿Y Sheldon?"  
_- ¿De verdad lo único que quieres preguntarme es si aun pienso en Sheldon?... -Raj pareció bastante sorprendido con la respuesta- .  
_"¿Que te ha echo cambiar de opinión?" _-Mostró ahora-.  
- Tu mismo lo dijiste... Peach es un capricho... Luigi esta siempre ahí...  
- Raj no pareció satisfecho con la respuesta y volvió a señalar la misma pregunta-.  
- Vale! Ademas mi madre me contó algo...  
_"Te escucho"_ -Mostró finalmente-.  
- Me contó que tu y mi hermano habéis tenido una conversación sobre mi...  
- Raj se puso pálido al escuchar aquello y volvió a garabatear algo- "_¿De verdad?_"  
- Andy asintió con la cabeza- Fue simplemente...

Beverly me contó que cuando se instalaba escucho como Raj y Leonard hablaban en la cocina. Raj parecía bastante nervioso y a mi madre le salio la vena cotilla que algunas mujeres tienen escondida y decidió curiosear un poco de que hablaban.

- ¿Tu estas seguro de lo que quieres hacer? -Dijo Leonard-.  
- ¿Por que no?  
- Por que esta enamorada de Sheldon! -Grito Leonard- No ves que te va a decir que no...  
- Bueno... En algún momento querrá pasar pagina... ¿No?...  
- ¿Y tu estarás ahí entonces?  
- ¿Por que no?  
- No se... Yo creo que es una locura Raj... Eres mi amigo... Pero no... No lo veo buena idea..  
- Leonard... A mi ella me gusta desde el momento que me la presentaste...  
- Ya... Imaginate que sale bien... No puedes hablar con ella!  
- Hablare con tu madre...  
- ¿Con mi madre? ¿Que tiene que hacer mi madre?  
- Bueno... ella me puede ayudar a superar mi problema...  
- ¿Te pondrías a terapia por mi hermana?  
- Si esa terapia me asegura poder hablar con ella... ¿Por que no? 


	4. Chapter 4 Señor Englund Le Quiero

Raj perdió la mirada en el piso. Parecía un poco avergonzado por aquella conversación, pero Andy esbozaba una sonrisa tierna encantada con las palabras del hindú. Acarició la mejilla de su "amigo" (ya que en aquellos momentos no se si considerar solo amigos) y volvió a darle un segundo beso en los labios, los cuales estaban particularmente fríos, que finalmente termino en un abrazo.

- Oh! -Mascullo una voz desde la puerta- ¿Puedo unirme yo también?  
- Andy consiguió reconocer la voz de Howard- Ni lo sueñes! -Exclamo justo a tiempo-.  
- No es justo -Resoplo- ¿Que tiene Raj que no tenga yo? -Andy arqueo una ceja-.  
- Esbozo una sonrisa forzada- No quieras saberlo Howi... -Y pellizco la mejilla de "Howi"-.

Poco después subieron Leonard y Sheldon, quienes conversaban animada mente sobre algo a lo que la muchacha no presto ninguna atención. Aquel día tocaba comida china, no es que les apeteciera demasiado la idea... Pero todos conocemos el estricto menú de comidas que lleva el doctor Cooper. Andy fue a buscar a la novia de su hermano al piso de enfrente.

- Penny! -Golpeo la puerta- Acaban de traer la comida!  
- Penny abrió la puerta y arrastro a su compañera dentro del piso-.  
- ¿Vas a hacer esperar al Doctor Cooper? Parece que no lo conozcas... -Mascullo Andy-.  
- ¿Has hablado ya con Raj? -Andy se sonrojo un poco- Vamos que si... ¿Y bien?  
- No hay nada que contar... Hemos dejado las cosas claras y ya esta... -Penny observo en silencio-.  
- No me mientas! Anda... Cuéntame lo que ha pasado!  
- Mira que eres cotilla... -Andy resoplo- Esta bien, pero luego... Ahora quiero comer...  
- Penny esbozo una sonrisa de victoria y abandono el piso junto a su compañera-.

Comieron, charlaron y el grupo jugo al abecedario Klingon durante el resto de la tarde. Finalmente, Andy se dejo caer en el sofá dando a comprender que no quería seguir jugando a aquello. Para por fin rematar la teoría, encendió el televisor ya dando su turno por concluido.

- ¿Ya no quieres jugar? -Pregunto Leonard-.  
- Mira que eres audaz querido Leonard... -Dijo sarcásticamente su hermana pequeña-.  
- ¿Y que quieres hacer entonces? -Prosiguió Leonard-.  
- Juguemos al Halo!  
- Es domingo... Los domingos no jugamos al Halo -Pronuncio Sheldon con el diccionario en sus manos- Y ya lo sabes... Por cierto Howard Qapla no cuenta ya que es una frase echa...  
- Howard resoplo- Vale... Yo apoyo a mi cielito, voto por jugar a otra cosa también...  
- Pasare por alto lo de cielito... Vamos a la tienda de cómics entonces...  
- O veamos a las Top models en la tv...  
- Andy arqueo una ceja- Ese programa es los miércoles...

Una voz familiar salio del televisor, Andy dio media vuelta para quedarse embelesada mirando la pantalla del televisor. Esbozo una sonrisa enorme al ver a su mayor ídolo dando una entrevista. Raj observaba en silencio la cara de felicidad de su "amiga"... Una sonrisa tímida se esbozo en el rostro del hindú como si de un auto reflejo se tratara, le encantaba ver aquella reacción infantil.

- ¿Robert Englund? -Mascullo Howard sorprendido-.  
- Actor norteamericano de ascendencia sueca, probablemente mejor conocido por interpretar el papel de Freddy Krueger en la película de terror Pesadilla en la calle del infierno y sus siete secuelas. Recibió en 1987 el Premio Saturn al mejor actor de reparto por _Pesadilla en Elm Street 3: Guerreros de los sueños _y en 1988 por _Pesadilla en Elm Street 4: El maestro de los sueños_. En 2001, recibió el Premio honorífico del **American Film Institute **por su carrera cinematográfica

- Gracias Sheldon! -Dijo sarcásticamente- No te comprendo... ¿Que tiene ese hombre?  
- Shhh! -Pidió silencio para analizar las palabras de Robert-.  
- Lleva enamorada de el desde los doce años... -Pronuncio Leonard en voz baja-.  
- Pero si es un viejo... -Pronuncio Sheldon sin levantar la vista del diccionario-.  
- Callate! -Exclamo ante la sorpresa del grupo- Yo tengo 24 años...  
- Y el 62... -Continuo replicando Sheldon, siempre quería llevar la razón-.  
- Ya... 17 menos que Leonard Nimoy...  
- Howard levanto su mano para chocarla con la de su compañera- Jaque mate...

Todos fueron obligados a guardar silencio. Robert estaba haciendo campaña de la nueva película de "Pesadilla en Elm Street" en la cual iba a aparecer. Se estrenaba dentro de tres semanas y Andy estaba tan emocionada como un niño con zapatos nuevos. Incluso se marcho a apuntarlo en algun lado.

- Bien -Pronuncio Howard cuando Andy se marcho- ¿Creéis que si la llevo a ver esa película caera en las redes de mi amor?  
- No... -Pronuncio Leonard-.  
- No -Continuo Raj-.  
- Sheldon simplemente negó con la cabeza-.  
- Gracias por los ánimos... -Howard resoplo-.

Raj pensó... ¿Y si la llevaba el a ver la película?


	5. Chapter 5  Rodeo con la vespa

Andy camino junto a Howard por los pasillos de la universidad durante un rato. Entraron en el despacho del ingeniero aeroespacial en búsqueda de un segundo casco para montar en la vespa que a este le pertenecía, y por fin llevarla a casa. Le entrego aquel casco brillante y rojo acompañado de una mirada de desconfianza la cual Andy percato de inmediato.

- ¿Que ocurre? -Pregunto mientras agarraba el casco-.  
- Simplemente... ¿Desde cuando quieres montar tu conmigo en la vespa?  
- Bueno... -Balbuceo un poco- No quiero ir a pie hasta casa... ¿Tan raro es eso?  
- Howard se levanto y continuo observando a Andy con desconfianza-.  
- Leonard tiene trabajo, Sheldon esta enfermo...  
- ¿Y que pasa con Rajesh? -Andy soltó un resoplido al escuchar aquel nombre-.  
- No pasa nada con el... Es solo que... Nunca me has llevado en la vespa...  
- Te recuerdo que cuando te lo propuse por primera vez dijiste que nunca me dejarías llevarte en ella  
- Esta bien! -Resoplo- No me hablo con el... Y no le voy a pedir que me lleve cuando no hablamos  
- ¿Y eso?... ¿Por lo de la revista?  
- Si... Por lo de la revista... -Mintió, ya que no podía contarle la verdad a Howard-.

_- ¿Y como es eso? -Pregunto Penny mientras obligaba a Andy a cargar las bolsas de la compra-.  
- Pues así es Penny... -Mascullo Andy un poco triste- Y baja la voz que pueden oírte...  
- Pues no se que decirte la verdad... Quizás son imaginaciones tuyas... ¿No?  
- Que no! Lo que te digo es cierto, últimamente... Esta como... Distante... Llevo desde el Lunes queriendo salir con el aunque sea a dar una vuelta por la calle... Y no para de ponerme excusas...  
- Quizás es prudente, recuerda que aun guardáis esto como un secreto... Algo que no comprendo...  
- Andy negó con la cabeza- No es eso, por que cuando estamos en el trabajo... En cada pausa, cada momento en el que estamos solos es de lo mas cariñoso conmigo... -Andy esbozo una sonrisa tonta al recordar todos aquellos pequeños momentos-.  
- Penny soltó una especie de ruidito- Ohh... Que monos... -Y rodeo con un brazo a su compañera-.  
- Mira que eres boba Penny... -Andy se ruborizo mientras intentaba zafarse de su amiga-._

Andy entro en el piso no sin antes ayudar a Penny a entrar las bolsas en su casa. Se sintió un poco nerviosa cuando todos se quedaron observándola fijamente. Howard le sonrió, Leonard levanto la mano a modo de saludo y Sheldon le mostró un reloj como indicando que llegaba tarde a algo. Aun con todo aquel panorama, lo que mas llamo la atención a Andy fue Rajesh, quien permanecía de pie en frente de todos sus compañeros como exponiendo algo. Andy se acerco a ellos.

- ¿Que me estoy perdiendo? -Pregunto intentando quitarle hierro al asunto-.  
- Llegas tarde! -Exclamo Sheldon desde su sitio en el sofá-.  
- ¿Tarde para que? -Pregunto un poco avergonzada-.  
- ¿No recibiste el mensaje de Raj? -Pregunto Leonard desde su sillón-.  
- No... Rompí mi móvil hace unos días y aun no tengo el nuevo... ¿Que mensaje?  
- Cielito -Entono Howard con un peculiar tono de voz- Raj dijo que tiene grandes noticias...  
- ¿Y de que se trata? -Pregunto dirigiendo totalmente su atención al hindú-.  
- Bueno, pues empiezo -Entono este ante la sorpresa de Andy- Como ya saben, llevo varios meses investigando "El cinturón de Kuiper" y -Hizo el sonido de un redoble de tambores- Por fin todos mis esfuerzos se han visto recompensados... He descubierto un nuevo planeta! -Exclamo-.  
- Enhorabuena -Exclamaron Leonard y Howard al unisono, mientras Sheldon intentaba sonreír-.  
- Pero eso es maravilloso Raj! -Dijo Andy intentando reprimir las ganas de darle un beso-.

Se pasaron horas hablando del tema con la desaprobación de Sheldon, quien quería jugar al Halo 3 que era lo que tocaba. Raj contó que iban a hacerle una entrevista en una revista importante y que ademas iba a asistir a fiestas y cosas de ese tipo, algo que emociono de un extraño modo a Howard, quien le dijo a su amigo que iba a conocer a montones de mujeres (recibiendo un golpe _por parte de Andy de regalo). Finalmente jugaron un rato al Halo, ya que Sheldon se ponía demasiado pesado, y era insoportable cuando se ponía así. A la mañana siguiente, nada mas entrar a trabajar recibieron un mensaje en el cual se les citaba para ir al despacho de Raj. No sin antes tener que aguantar un gran "¿Que tal cielito?", los amigos entraron en el despacho para recibir la noticia de que la revista en la que finalmente aparecería Raj era "People". Iban a invitarle a una fiesta lujosa y podía llevar a un acompañante... Ahí empezaron los problemas._

Howard soltó un resoplido, no comprendió muy bien lo que pasaba... Pero como el también estaba molesto con el tema decidió no hacer mas preguntas.

- Sabes... -Howard se coloco el casco- Tendré que darle las gracias a Koothrappali...  
- ¿A Raj? -Pregunto sorprendía- ¿Por que?  
- Gracias a el voy a tenerte todo el trayecto aferrada a mi cintura _cielito_!  
- Andy golpeo a Howard en el brazo entre risas, a veces era majo y todo-. 


	6. Chapter 6 ¿Le quieres?

_- ¿La revista People? -Pregunto Andy sorprendida- Pero es es impresionante!  
- ¿A que si? -Sonrió Raj triunfal- Pero hay algo mas...  
- Vamos suelta lo ya Raj! -Exclamo Howard casi tan nervioso como Andy-.  
- Bien, van a hacer una fiesta en People y me han dicho que puedo llevar a un acompañante!  
- ¿Un acompañante? -Howard se arreglo el pelo- Y llevaras a tu amigo Howard ¿Cierto?  
- Raj esbozo una sonrisa y golpeo el hombro de Howard mientras negaba con la cabeza-.  
- ¿Por que? Si soy todo elegancia!  
- Andy soltó una risotada- Ya claro, corriendo detrás de las chicas cual obseso sexual... ¿No?  
- Muy graciosa cielito -Masculló- ¿Y entonces a quien?  
- Bueno, yo había pensado en llevar a alguien que causara buena impresión, elegante...  
- Vale... Entonces por que no soy yo el elegido! -Volvió a exclamar Howard-.  
- Bueno... Si no hay mas interrupciones... He pensado que quien podría acompañarme..._

Espere mi nombre durante un rato...

- Es Penny -Concluyo ante la sorpresa colectiva-.

Pero no llego a pronunciarlo nunca...

Andy camino un rato junto a Howard, aun estaba dándole vueltas a lo que había pasado... ¿Por que había echo aquello? Una vez en la calle, tras abrocharse el casco y que Howard esbozara una gran sonrisa, comenzó el trayecto en la vespa de Howard de vuelta a casa. Al menos, Howard parecía feliz con la idea de llevar a la chica a casa... Pero en aquellos momentos lo que le apetecería a Andy era estar vistiéndose de gala, maquillándose... Arreglándose para la que seria una cita con Raj. Pero no, tenia que volver a casa... A estar sola, viendo capítulos repetidos de alguna serie que echaran... Y mientras tanto Penny con Raj... Se le revolvía el estomago nada mas pensarlo.

- Andy... -Exclamo Howard mientras bajaba de la vespa-.  
- ¿Que sucede?  
- Es solo que... Bueno, se que con lo de Raj y Penny estarás un poco triste...  
- Andy observo un poco sorprendida-  
- Pero... Podríamos ir a algún lado... Ir a tomar algo, al cine,o a la tienda de cómics... El lugar no importa...  
- Se que lo haces con buena intención Howi... Pero no, ademas seguro que acabarías liándome para ir a ver a tu madre -Los dos rieron- Lo único que quiero ahora es irme a dormir...  
- Howard soltó un suspiro- Esta bien... Si cambias de opinión...  
- Te avisare... Hasta mañana! -Se despidió con la mano mientras se alejaba-.  
- Hasta mañana...  
- Por cierto! A mi lo de Raj... No me afecta en absoluto, no me importa nada lo que haga... Ni el ni Penny... Nada... ¿Vale? -Esbozo una sonrisa y entonces si entro en el piso-.  
- Claro... Ojala fuera cierto... -Tras una nube de humo Howard Wolowitz desapareció-.


	7. Chapter 7 Doctor ¿Who?

Andy abrió la puerta, el piso estaba tan desierto como se había imaginado. Era incluso deprimente el llegar al lugar y no encontrar las quejas de Sheldon, o un saludo de Leonard... Pero tenia pensado aprovechar aquello, tenia pensado el sentarse en el lugar de Sheldon (Hacia tanto tiempo que quería hacer aquello). Por su cabeza solo se paseaba una idea... _"Penny, ¿Por que ella y no yo?" _  
Vale que Penny era mucho mas elegante que Andy, mas guapa, mas dulce y que aquello era una fiesta para gente elegante y en la que Raj tenia que fardar y quedar bien... Pero bueno que... Vale! Estaba claro el por que de la elección de Penny, pero igualmente ella era la novia de Raj (aunque era un secreto) y no la rubia vecina... Tenia todo el derecho de morirse de los celos! ¿Verdad?

Permanecía tumbada en el sofá del extravagante piso en el que habitaba, con la televisión encendida viendo un viejo capitulo del _"Doctor Who"_, el cual era el favorito de Sheldon, aunque tampoco le prestaba mucha atención. Con cada escena en la cual aparecían un simple hombre y una mujer que le acompañaba, por la cabeza de la morena se paseaba la imagen de Raj y Penny bailando juntos o los dos riendo a la vez, aunque la mas horrible de las veces era una en la que se producía un horrible y repulsivo beso entre la pareja. Solo de imaginarlo se le revolvía el estomago y una enorme arcada recorría la garganta de la joven morena. Hundió la cara en las manos, buscando algo de tranquilidad pero recibió un golpe seco en la puerta, se repitió otra vez y otra... Y otra...

- Ya voy! -Exclamo mientras se acercaba para abrir la puerta- Que ya voy! -Replico otra vez-.

La imagen rompió todos los esquemas de una noche horripilante. Se quedo en silencio, incluso bajo la mirada intentando no mostrarle lo mal que lo había estado pasando, como se había comido la cabeza intentando hallar respuestas a unas preguntas inexistentes. Por si hacia falta explicarlo, era Raj quien esperaba en la puerta y el cual observo a Andy un poco, un poco... Era una mezcla entre arrepentimiento y dulzura lo que se reflejaba en su mirada. Enfundado en un traje negro y morado (Que para que negar lo, le sentaba como un guante) permanecía quieto en la puerta, esperando una señal de lo que debía hacer si entrar o quedarse allí... O quien sabe que. Pero, las mujeres quizás somos demasiado orgullosas y sin esperar alguna palabra o algún tipo de señal cerro la puerta en los morros del hindú, quien se quedo cuanto menos sorprendido.

-Raj bebió algo de la botella que llevaba en la mano y aporreo la puerta- Andy abre! Por favor...  
- Penny vive en frente ¿No lo sabes aun? -Respondió con tono sarcástico ante el resoplido de Raj-.  
- Andy... ¿Estas enfadada por que le pedí a Penny ir a la fiesta?  
- No que va... -Mascullo sarcásticamente-.  
- Andy...  
- ¿Y te sorprende! Teóricamente soy tu chica ¿No?... Y te vas con otra de fiesta!  
- Solo era una fiesta Andy... Y bueno yo... -Mascullo Rajesh-.  
- ¿Solo una fiesta? -Grito- Era quizás el evento mas importante de tu carrera, podía bailar aferrada a ti, pasear cogidos de la mano... Besarnos en publico... Cosas así... No se...  
- Pero... ¿Tu crees que yo no quiero eso también Andy?  
-Andy entre abrió la puerta y asomo la cabeza para ver a Raj-.  
- Dejame explicarme... Si no te convence me marcho... Prometido -Poso su mano en el pecho a modo de promesa, Andy abrió completamente la puerta aceptando la petición de Raj-.  
- Te escucho... -Dijo finalmente-.  
- Claro que pensé en invitarte a ti a la fiesta, es mas... Era lo que quería hacer, pero luego pensé y seria raro que te eligiera a ti en todo... Sospecharían... Empezarían las preguntas... Pensé que...  
- Raj, que es una fiesta... Por que me elijas en algo solo quiere decir que somos amigos...  
- No es eso, es que primero seria la fiesta y luego -Mostró los dos pases para el cine- Luego seria el cine, las escapadas... Fue estúpido y lo reconozco...  
- Fue estúpido... Pero también romántico... Un poco al menos... -Raj esbozo al mismo tiempo que Andy, quien agarro los pases para observarlos de mas de cerca- ¿Por eso pasaste de mi esta semana?  
- Tuve que hacer cola... -Dijo con una risa acompañada-.  
-Andy sonrió de felicidad- Anda pasa...

La verdad era tan sumamente distinta. 


End file.
